


Renjun’s Hot Robot

by Wow_wing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_wing/pseuds/Wow_wing
Summary: Renjun is a scientist that specializes in artificial intelligence robots and Jeno is his life’s work. Jaemin is Renjun’s childhood friend who happens to be perpetually horny. When Renjun trusts Jaemin to let Jeno live with him for a few days, Jaemin makes some questionable changes to Jeno’s programming.Alternatively titled, Jaemin turns Jeno into a sex robot and things go downhill from there.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 74





	1. Why is Renjun’s Robot So Sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come where Jeno meets Jaemin’s friends so tags will be added!

“What the hell! How come you’ve never shown me this place before?” Jaemin asked, eyes wide as the elavator doors opened to reveal an unfamiliar room.

Renjun’s basement was huge and full of weird gadgety things that Jaemin didn’t understand. He might have even mistaken it for the secret lair of an evil scientist if he didn’t already know that Renjun wasn’t cool enough to be evil. 

“Because you’re nosy and clumsy and would probably find a way to mess things up.” Renjun remarked as they made their way through the many contraptions. “Don’t touch anything by the way. I’m only showing you this because you keep asking to see it... and I want somebody to brag to.”

Jaemin continued scanning the large area in awe as he was lead behind a large, mysterious curtain. 

“Holy shit, dude!” He exclaimed in disbelief as he scanned the strange, naked figure laying on the lab table in front of him. “This is crazy.”

“I know,” Renjun said, beaming down proudly at his creation. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“Gorgeous is an understatement. Where the hell did you find this guy?”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I made him, Jaemin.”

The other raised a skeptical brow. “Sure you did.”

“I did!” Renjun exclaimed impatiently. “And I don’t appreciate you doubting my abilities. Then again, I created him to be a passable human, so I suppose I could take your skepticism as a compliment.”

Jaemin couldn’t take his eyes off of ethereal being and placed a hand on it’s bicep, gently feeling the skin. “So he’s like, a robot, right?”

“Yep!” Renjun replied, pushing up his glasses. “But I’d like to say he’s quite nearly human. I’ve been working on his AI for about six years now. And as you can see, his body is practically identical to that of a human! He’s been hidden down in this lab for so long and you’re the first person I’ve shown.”

“Does he have a name?” Jaemin asked as he ran his hand down the muscular chest and began to trace his fingers along the robot’s defined abs.

“The experiment’s name is ‘Genetic Trial-0’ but for the sake of convenience, I’ve shortened it to ‘Gen-0.’”

“‘Jeno?’”

“...Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“Sick.”

“Anyways, it’s gotten to a point where he’s so human-like that I would like to test his ability to be a functional part of society.”

“Whoa really?” Jaemin asked as his hands began to roam lower on Jeno’s body.

“Yes, and I- Can you please stop groping my robot for five seconds, you horny little creep.”

“Wait look! I think he likes it~” Jaemin said as he felt the robotic member harden in his hand. “And who are you to call me a horny creep? Looks like you yourself got a bit carried away when you decided to give your robot the absolutely necessary attribute of a massive schlong.”

Renjun’s face flushed. “D-Don’t be ridiculous. I just wanted to make him more realistic just in case something came up!”

“Mhm,” Jaemin hummed, choking back a laugh. “Can he, like, cum?”

“...yes.”

“Ah, so you’ve made him cum before? That adds another hundred points to your horny meter.”

“Says the one with a dick in his hand.”

“Well, I figured it would be cruel to get him hard and then not let him finish,” Jaemin smirked as he sped up his hand. “Look, his muscles are clenching. I think he’s close!”

Renjun would be lying if he said the sight in front of him didn’t turn him on. He watched hungrily as Jaemin pumped his delicate hand faster and faster along the large shaft. Soon enough, a weak grunt could be heard from the back of Jeno’s throat and a clear liquid began spurting from his tip as Jaemin slowed down, allowing the robot to come down from his orgasm.

“Fuck, that was awesome!” Jaemin exclaimed, looking down at his filthy hand. “Even the cum is realistic!”

Renjun stood in silent disbelief. “Well, I was gonna ask if he could stay at your house for a few days but now I’m not so sure how I feel about that idea.”

“Wait, you were gonna what?”

Renjun sighed. “I was gonna see if he could live with you for a while and you could take him to school with you. I thought him attending college would be a good way to test his ability to function in public. But I underestimated how much of a pervert you are.”

“Oh come on,” Jaemin whined. “I was just messing around! He can stay with me and I’ll take good care of him, Injunnie~”

“Okay, fine. But no funny business Jaemin. I’m serious.”


	2. Let’s Change it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin wants to get it on with Jeno so he alters his programming.

“I don’t have a guest bedroom, so it looks like you’ll have to sleep in bed with me, Jeno,” Jaemin said with a wink when they finally arrived at his dorm room.

“OK,” Jeno responded, blankly.

Jaemin frowned. “Jeno, is there a way I can program you to be more fun?”

“You can program me to do lots of things, even from your laptop computer,” he replied. “But I don’t think Renjun would be happy if you altered my programming.”

“Well, Renjun doesn’t know anything about fun.” Jaemin said, grabbing his laptop and sitting down on his bed. He motioned for Jeno to come sit next to him and he complied. “I promise, I only want to add some extra personality to your programming. You gotta loosen up or else you’re gonna be walking around like a robot- oh wait.”

“Alright, well I suppose that makes sense. You can plug the computer into here.” Jeno said, lifting up his shirt to reveal a small USB port on his hip.

Jaemin smirked as he plugged it in. Renjun shouldn’t have made his robot so gullible.

After downloading a handful of his favorite pornos, he began exporting them onto Jeno’s drive. While waiting for the material to download, Jaemin took the time to prep himself. From what he saw earlier, he knew he would need lots of prep. Jeno was big and not even a promiscuous guy like Jaemin would be able to take him raw.

He was up to three fingers when he suddenly felt a strong hand on his thigh and hot breath against his ear.

“Prepping yourself for me, baby?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin gulped. Looks like the porn finished downloading. “J-Jeno, I-” he stuttered.

“Shh, don’t worry,” Jeno said, gently removing Jaemin’s fingers and replacing them with his own. “I know you want Daddy’s cock don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jaemin breathed. This was either the best idea he’s ever had, or the worst. But for now, he was extremely horny and couldn’t care less. 

“Say it.”

“I want daddy’s cock.”

“Good boy,” Jeno grinned, as he began to strip and positioned himself between Jaemin’s legs. He aligned himself with Jaemin’s hole and the boy gulped.

He stared at the throbbing member and watched his hole eagerly swallow it inch by inch. It was the largest dick he had ever seen lengthwise and girth-wise so the stretch was like nothing he had never felt before. When it was about halfway in, Jaemin felt his insides tighten around the shaft, making it difficult for Jeno to go in any further.

“Ah, Daddy~ You're too big. I can’t take any more.” Jaemin whined.

“I know you can take more for Daddy. You’re just a little slut. You were made for this.”

Just then, Jeno pulled his hips back and slammed them back forward, forcing himself deeper. Jaemin cried out in pleasure feeling Jeno nudge his prostate. 

“Fuck! Right there.” Jaemin moaned, desperately.

Jeno gripped Jaemin’s hips tightly and pulled back before thrusting back into the same sensitive spot. 

“Right here?” He growled.

Jaemin only whined as he threw his head back in bliss.

Soon enough, Jeno was pounding into him at a slow and steady pace. They went on like this for a few minutes as Jaemin melted into the bed, feeling his prostate being hit spot on with each thrust.

When Jaemin realized his release was near, he breathed out a weak, “Faster, Daddy,” before his mouth went slack.

Just as he was commanded, Jeno sped up his thrusts and Jaemin screamed as his insides were being rearranged at an impossible speed. Jeno’s hips were snapping forward, precisely angled to bring Jaemin the most possible pleasure without pushing him over the edge.

The boy wrapped his legs around the robot’s waist, desperately trying to find his release. His own red cock bounced up and down on his stomach with each rough thrust and the feeling was becoming unbearable.

“Please, Daddy,” he sobbed. “Please let me cum!”

Jeno maintained his pace as he leaned over to breathe into Jaemin’s sweaty neck as the latter was a panting mess below him.

“You’ve been a good little slut for me,” Jeno whispered lowly, placing a large hand on Jaemin’s stomach before wrapping it around the boy’s throbbing member. 

Jaemin immediately bucked his hips upward into the hand and Jeno bit his lip as he started pumping Jaemin’s cock to the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

“Ahh!” Jaemin screamed as he came, arching his back as Jeno continued his motions.

Just as Jaemin thought he had reached his peak, he felt Jeno’s warm cum filling him up. The robot began fucking his own release back into the boy below him while continuing to stroke Jaemin’s slick member. 

Jaemin cried out as he realized he couldn’t stop cumming. Jeno’s movements were steady and Jaemin was so full of the thick substance that every time Jeno thrust in, some of it would drip out of the tight hole.

Soon, Jeno’s movements slowed to a stop and Jaemin let out a high-pitched squeak as the last few drops of cum spurted onto his stomach.

Jeno pulled out and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes to recharge.

Jaemin lay beside him, still out of breath as he came down from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He turned his head to see Jeno fast asleep.

“Typical man,” Jaemin scoffed. He moved his leg and flinched from the pain of his sore asshole. “What the fuck! Ow!” 

Jaemin sat up and realized he was sitting in a puddle of Jeno’s cum which caused him to make a face. He turned to the robot beside him and slapped his bare chest. “What! You’re not even gonna help me clean this up?” He exclaimed.

Jeno sighed in response, still in deep sleep.

“Whatever,” Jaemin mumbled. He showered and cleaned up the mess which made him question whether the sex was even worth it. 

But when he finally drifted to sleep, all he could think of was how euphoric Jeno’s cock felt inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come so stay tuned! Jeno will be “meeting” Jaemin’s friends in the next chapters hehe


End file.
